


Like approaching a wounded animal

by donntlookatme



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, really short and dumb, that's all i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato is crying. He knows by the quiet sounds coming from the other side of the bed. He knows by the curve of Ayato's back, slightly shaking every few seconds. He also knows that he wants to make him stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like approaching a wounded animal

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah I wrote another short fic at 1am. enjoy

Ayato is crying.

He knows by the quiet sounds coming from the other side of the bed. He knows by the curve of Ayato's back, slightly shaking every few seconds. He also knows that he wants to make him stop crying, but this is Ayato 'I have no feelings go away' Kirishima he's dealing with.

Shit. This will be a tough one.

He shifts in the bed, intentionally loudly, and Ayato's quiet sobs abruptly stop. Good, now he won't be caught off-guard. He closes his eyes, then slowly opens them, letting out a quiet groan. He stretches, yawning, and slowly sits up. Hopefully it seems like he just woke up, not like he didn't even sleep in the first place. He presses the button on the lamp near his bed, the almost-monochrome colors of the room turning into many different warm shades of  mostly white, brown and black.

"You awake?" he mutters in his best imitation of a sleepy voice. No response. 

He doesn't blame the boy- pretending to sleep is better than showing someone your face that's probably still full of tears _(and shit, he shouldn't find the idea cute but he does_ ).

He sighs, slowly getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He returns in about a minute and turns the lights off.

Then, he crawls towards Ayato and wraps his arms around him from behind. The squeak Ayato gives him is adorable, followed by a string of "what the shit, let me go, I'm not a fucking pillow" and Ayato squirming slightly. He doesn't seem to be pushing him away yet, but then, he's probably panicking. He expects Ayato to try to escape any time now- he will let him, and then he'll talk some sense into him. It doesn't happen.

"Fuck you." Ayato growls at him as he turns around, wraps his hands around Kaneki's waist and buries his head in his chest. Kaneki smiles- Ayato is probably going to fall asleep now, even though a little upset.

Suddenly, he feels more than hears Ayato releasing a sob, followed by another and another. Shit.

"Shhhh..." he whispers, his hand going up to stroke at his hair. He kisses Ayato's forehead, then his lips, over and over again. He wipes the tears with his thumb, his other hand still soothingly stroking his scalp. Ayato's grip tightens, but the sobs seem to be slowly fading. It's probably because Ayato is tired- Kaneki suspects he wouldn't start crying in the first place if he wasn't.

"You ever bring this up... and I'll kill you." Ayato whispers angrily, and Kaneki gives him a soft smile. He kisses him one more time and then lets him press against his chest again, his breathing slowly evening out until it's slow and quiet. He falls asleep like this, Kaneki idly playing with his hair until sleep finst him as well.

They wake up in each other's arms the next day, and the sleepy smile Ayato gives him makes him melt.


End file.
